


Us

by yeonbinschild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: where taehyun and beomgyu don’t realize that they’re live and end up doing some sweet stuff
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Us

“can we go live please, no rush?” beomgyu asked one of the staff members.   
“okay sure, i will get the stand. give me a few minutes,” she replied.   
“thank you!” taehyun said. she walked down the hallway. 

“are we keeping it a secret again?” beomgyu sighed. “we always keep it a secret, tyun.”  
“now’s not yet the time, beomie,” taehyun squeezed his cheek. “let’s go to the lounge and say hi to the moas who are probably waiting.”

“moas, have you missed us? have you been well?” beomgyu asked. beomgyu practiced quickly. “yes~ i missed you too.”  
“you’re so cute haha,” taehyun said.   
“i know.” 

“i have to go get something real quick,” the staff member said. “i’ll be right back.” the two boys nodded. right when the door shut, the live was on. 

“i don’t know if it’s starting?” beomgyu asked. he put his head on taehyun’s shoulder, with taehyun gently running his fingers through his head. taehyun gently kissed his head. beomgyu put his hands around taehyun’s waist, hugging him tightly. 

“when can we go on a date?” beomgyu asked.   
“maybe this weekend?” taehyun asked. “if you want.”  
“where do you want to go?” beomgyu asked.   
“do you want to go to a cafe?”  
“okay sure?” taehyun nodded. 

“this is soft here,” beomgyu murmured. beomgyu faced taehyun and they kissed for a few moments.   
“just stay here with me.”

“is it working? like are we live now?” taehyun asked. he opened his tablet and nearly screamed. they had been live the whole time. it meant…

“hi moa.” taehyun said. “ahaha you didn’t see that.”  
“wait tyun, we’re live?” beomgyu asked. “the whole time?”  
“yeah…” he laughed nervously.   
“HI MOA YOU DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING RIGHT?” he said loudly. “WHAT DID YOU DO TODAY? ARE YOU EATING WELL?”

their live continued, as if no one saw what happened earlier. but it was the talk of the tl. every account was talking about what they had seen and spread screenshots. 

the live ended. big hit was demanded by many fans to release a statement about taegyu. the statement concluded : taegyu real.


End file.
